Inspiración y Adicción
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: Un pequeño artista ha perdido su inspiración y va a una cafetería. Pero no pensó que encontraría allí, más su nueva adicción. ¿Qué pasara con esto? ¿Sera amor a primera vista? ¿Qué pensara el ojimiel sobre aquel camarero de ojos dorados? Universo Alterno
1. Vuelve mi inspiración

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-san es el creador de Naruto y de los personajes que aparecen. Yo solamente hice el fic

**Género:** Shounen ai.

**Pareja Principal:** SasoZetsu.

**Secundaria:** Otras… ¡Posiblemente!

**Notas: **

―Dialogo ―Acciones.

―"_Pensamientos"_

«Pensamientos de algún personaje o comentario de este»

¿Ustedes ya deben saber eso no xD?

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** _Solo quería dejar un comentario al principio. Me está empezando a gustar mas esta pareja, ¡en serio! Y eso que yo la invente… Creo que debería hacer unos dibujos de ellos para empezar a regarlos por dA. ¡Adoro esta pareja ya lo dije! ¿Nadie quiere hacer un fanfic de ellos? ¿No? ¡Entonces yo hare de estos chicos! ¿Por se merecen un poco de amor, no? A todas las personas que han leído los otros fics que tengo de estas parejas… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA!_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

"_**Inspiración y Adicción"**_

_**«El arte es eterno. Eso es lo que pienso. Mientras sea eterno podrá apreciarse mejor, por siempre y para siempre. Aunque últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración para hacer mis obras de arte eternas. No se me ocurre nada de nada… Mi mente está en blanco ¿Cómo es posible que yo, Akasuna no Sasori este en blanco? Es imposible, soy un prodigio en la universidad de Arte. ¡Es imposible! Es como si Uchiha Itachi reprobara una materia, es imposible, simplemente es… Imposible.»**_

Un hermoso pelirrojo con un cabello lindo y desordenado. El chico siempre era confundido con un niño por su altura, pero era uno de los mejores estudiantes de esa universidad. El descansaba debajo de un árbol. Estaba en el jardín de una prestigiosa universidad de arte. Sentado como si nada. Observaba las flores del jardín con sus brillantes ojos de color miel ojerosos. En estos días no sabía que pintar además de flores. Le gustaban mucho las flores, le recordaban a su madre.

El ojimiel traía una camisa amarilla y un jean negro, y zapatos de goma blanco. Mira el cielo perdido en sus pensamientos como siempre.

―¡Sasori no Danna, hum! ―gritó una persona que venía corriendo al pelirrojo.

―¿Qué quieres Deidara? ―respondió inexpresivo el pelirrojo.

La persona era un lindo rubio con una sexualidad dudosa, pero decía que era _"hombre" _. Su cabello era largo, sedoso, brillante y amarillo como el oro, un mecho rapaba la mirada de su cara donde solo se podía ver uno de sus ojos azules. Tenía una franela sin mangas negra que decía "_Hurra por los Hum's_", junto con un blue jean roto en las piernas dando un aspecto rebelde y rockero, junto con unos zapatos negros. No olvidemos unas perforaciones en sus orejas y unas sudaderas rojas en ambos brazos.

―Sasori no Danna, ¿Qué le pasa? Ha estado como que deprimido y no se ha peleado conmigo como antes, hum ―dijo preocupado el rubio y se sienta al lado de su Danna.

_**«Verán… Deidara ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria, nos conocimos en el club de arte aunque era un grado menor que yo. Su forma de pensar en el arte es muy diferente a la mía. Su arte es "efímero" y el mío es eterno. Por alguna razón le gusta explotar sus obras de arte. Y es más raro ya que cada frase la termina con un "hum", es gracioso, pero así lo quiero, como amigo, solo como eso… Hace unos días el se me declaro. Obviamente me sorprendí, no tenia como responder a eso… Pero le deje en claro que solo seriamos mejores amigos.»**_

―Solo es falta de inspiración ―respondió el ojimiel.

_**«Fue horrible cuando me a sus sentimientos. El es mi mejor amigo y no quise herirlo de alguna manera. Fuera lo que fuera…»**_

―¿Desea que le invite a comer algo? ―preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

―Claro. Posiblemente me anime un poco ―Se levanto del suelo y se sacude sus prendas.

―Déjeme llevarlo a un lugar que me recomendaron, hum ―Hizo lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

―¿Todavía sigues con eso de los "hum"? ―se burlo el mayor y miró la franela del rubio.

―¡No se burle Sasori no Danna! ¡HUM! ―se enojó el menor haciéndose notar unas venas en la sien.

Los dos chicos salieron de la universidad con sus morrales y caminaron por la inmensa ciudad. El pelirrojo seguía serio.

_**«Un día gris como cualquier otro.»**_

―Danna… ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo que heredaste de tu familia? Prácticamente eres millonario, hum. ¡Puedes hacer lo que sea con todo eso! ―exclamó alegre el rubio alzando los brazos.

―Me buscaría una rubia como esclava sexual y haríamos muchas cosas ―dijo y miró de reojo a un rubio sonrojado y enojado.

―Muy gracioso, hum ―dijo enojado y se detienen.

El rubio entra a un local y el pelirrojo lo sigue. Era un hermoso lugar que al parecer estaba recién inaugurado, había algunos globos y había pocas personas. Los mesoneros atendían gentilmente a las personas con una sonrisa. Los dos artistas se sentaron en una mesa bellamente adornada con unas flores al lado de la ventana.

Un mesonero les entrego el menú y les sirvió un poco de agua y luego se fue a hablar con un chico que al parecer era principiante. Sasori y Deidara veían el menú pacíficamente y todo estaba en silencio hasta que el rubio hablo.

―¿Cuándo piensas casarte Danna, hum? ―preguntó curioso el rubio.

El pelirrojo estaba tomando tranquilamente su agua, cuando escucho la pregunta de la nada, y de la y de la sorpresa escupió el agua sobre Deidara.

―¿¡QUE! ¿¡De que hablas idiota! ―preguntó exaltado.

―¡Me mojo, hum! ―se quejó el rubio.

_**«Nunca he pensado en tener una relación amorosa. ¡Nunca! Mi vida no ha sido muy buena que digamos., Mis padres murieron en un accidente en un avión y mi abuela en uno automovilístico. He estado toda mi vida prácticamente solo. Enfrentando los dolores que me enviaba.»**_

―Me sorprendiste Deidara ―dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido.

―Solo quería saber que algún día tendría una novia o un "novio", hum ―sonrió pícaro el rubio.

―¡No digas tonterías, Deidara! ―se enojo el mayor.

―No debe estar solo por siempre Danna, hum ―dijo un poco preocupado.

_**«La soledad no me preocupa, ya que siempre he estado solo. ¿Qué diferencia hay que lo esté toda mi vida?»**_

―Siempre tan idiota Deidara ―se quejó el pelirrojo.

―¿D-desean ordenar a-algo? ―preguntó un chico de cabellos verdes.

―Bueno yo quiero un cappuccino, hum ¿Y usted Danna?

El pelirrojo seguía viendo el menú, como odiaba el café de todo tipo. Se asqueaba de solo oler su aroma ¡Lo único que había para beber era café! Soltó un suspiro y no aparto sus ojos del menú.

―Creo que pediré unos dul- ―fue interrumpido por aquel mesonero.

―Les p-puedo recom-mendar el Mokaccino especial, e-es muy bueno… y… y… Trae cre-crema chantilly y lluvia de c-chocolate ―tartamudeó nervioso.

―Dije que… ―el pelirrojo no puedo terminar la oración cuando vio a aquel mesonero.

El mesonero era joven como ellos dos o menor. Su piel era realmente extra ¡Era bicolor! La mitad de su cuerpo era blanca y la otra negra. Su cabello era corto y desordenado como el pelirrojo a excepción de que este era verde como las hojas de los arboles, algo que atrajo al ojimiel. Sus ojos era de color dorado, brillantes y exquisitos, esto encanto al pelirrojo haciendo que se sonrojara un poco y se quedara viendo embobado al peliverde con su hermoso traje de camarero de colores beige y blanco con una corbata roja.

―¿Danna? ―movió su mano en frente de su Danna intentando despertarlo y no logrando nada.

El pelirrojo solo veía al peliverde con la boca abierta, los ojos abiertos de punta a punto y un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El peliverde se asusto un poco por la mirada del artista eterno y dio un respingo. No tardo en aparecer un sonrojo en el tambien.

―¡Danna! ¡Pide, hum! ―golpeó la mesa el rubio algo enfadado por la extraña tardanza de su amigo y maestro.

―¡Un Mokaccino especial! ―gritó el pelirrojo.

―S-si, a la orden ―anotó eso y el peliverde se fue de la mesa nervioso y con un sonrojo.

―Lo asustaste, hum ―le dijo el rubio y el pelirrojo cayo rendido a la mesa.

―No me gusta el café˜ ―articulo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa viendo por la ventana a las personas pasar.

―Yo sé… ¿Por qué lo pediste, hum?

―No lo sé… ―Dejo de recostar su cabeza para ser a su alumno.

_**«Yo nunca me podría enamorar, de eso estoy seguro…»**_

―¿Por qué te lo quedaste viendo tan bobamente? ¡Casi se te cae la baba, hum! ―se burló el rubio.

―¡No te burles! ―se sonrojo aun mas―. Su piel y su cabello…

―Es extraño, lo sé, hum.

―No… Eso es ―saca un papel y un lápiz y empieza a dibujar― Es… Algo hermoso que no puedo explicar.

―Danna…

_**«Ese momento fue inexplicable para mí. Solo me dedique a lo dibujar un boceto. Algo me atrajo de ese mesonero… ¿Qué fue? Con solo verlo me dieron ganas de dibujar, como si la inspiración viniera de la nada al verlo. Pero es imposible que eso fuera amor.»**_

―Es como si dentro de el hubiera otra persona… Como si estuviera equilibrado con el yin y el yang. La naturaleza también es así. Aunque haya oscuridad en todo el lugar, habrá una pequeña flor haciendo la diferencia. Una pequeña y hermosa flor ―explico y termino su boceto de una flor rodeada de oscuridad.

―¡Por fin hizo un dibujo Danna! Consiguió su inspiración, hum ―dijo alegre mirando el boceto.

―Si, quien lo diría ―sonrió de lado y dejo el lápiz en la mesa.

Los cafés fueron puestos en la mesa. El ojimiel suspiró, no podía decir nada, había pedido eso como un idiota. El pelirrojo cruzo miradas con el de ojos dorados cuando sirvió los cafés. Sus miradas no se apartaron y sintieron como, un ardor, iba a sus mejillas. El peliverde nervioso se fue rápidamente al dejar los cafés.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―se toco la mejilla, estaba ardiendo.

―Creo que es amor Danna, hum.

―¿Amor? ―se preguntó extrañado.

_**«No pensé que mi mejor amigo me dijera eso. ¿Osea yo, enamorado? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿Nunca había visto a ese chico en toda mi vida y me enamore de el así de la nada? ¿Me cree estúpido? Pero es la primera vez que sentí algo así…Mis mejillas ardían como una fogata en pleno día. Mi estomago se sintió raro, no sé si fue por el café o por algo que me hacía sentir ese chico camarero.»**_

―Claro que sí, no estoy bromeando, hum ―dijo con aire de tristeza―. Se ha enamorado a primera vista, hum _"Como yo…"_

El pelirrojo miro por el local buscando con la mirada al peliverde. Lo miro nuevamente, estaba atendiendo otra mesa alegremente. El ojimiel se volvió a sonrojar y empezó a tomar su café.

―Odio el café.

―Bueno, debería de empezar a gustarle ahora, hum ―se burlo el rubio.

―Muy gracioso Deidara ―frunció el seño.

_**«Con que amor… ¿Eh?»**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** _¿Les gusto? A mí me satisface. No sé mucho expresar sentimientos en los personajes, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Este Oneshot lo hice cuando estaba escuchando una música __**«Another Gray Day in the Big Blue World»**__ , me inspiro bastante… Espero les haya gustado yo adoro esta pareja… ¿Desean una segunda parte? Quería hacerlo más completo pero se me iba a hacer larguito xD. Asi que esto fue lo que salió de mi cabeza… ¿Les gusta mi SasoZetsu? ¿O debería rendirme y dejar esta pareja en el olvido? Ustedes lo deciden, yo solo escribo sobre esta loca pareja._


	2. Confianza

_**Inspiración y Adicción**_

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic es de mi creación, los personajes fueron hechos por Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Notas:**

―_Dialogo ―Acciones._

―_"__Pensamientos"_

_**«Pensamientos de algún personaje o comentario de este»**_

_Algo como un Flash Back._

Deidara-Inuzuka:_¡Aquí con mi segundo capítulo! Sí que me tarde un montón, pero eso fue por las clases y falta de inspiración. Pero ya volví y he vuelto recargada. No pensaba seguir más este fic porque pensaba que era muy aburrido y que a nadie le gustaría… ¡Espero les agrade! Dedica a TheLoveIsArt x3._

๑ **.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ **๑

_**Capitulo 2: **_

"_**Confianza"**_

_**« ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mi aunque no me conozcas? ¿Acaso esto lo podríamos llamar hilo rojo del destino? Mi ser está lleno de desconfianza, y tú… Me la brindaste tan libremente…»**_

El pelirrojo caminaba por las afueras de la universidad, había salido por fin de las clases. En estos días empezó a sentirse mucho mejor. Sentía como su inspiración volvía de la nada… El viento le rozaba las mejillas, era como si su vida volviera a tener brillo nuevamente. Miraba a todos y saludaba dejando mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro. Su fulgor ―algo soberbio cabe destacar―, había vuelto y muy recargado. El ser superior artístico que se quejaba de las obras de arte de su alumno. Le sentía muy bien llegar a la cima después de haber estado por mucho tiempo en el fondo.

Llevaba una camisa blanca ―manchada de pintura―, y unos blue jeans algo desgastados ―e igual de manchados―. Lastimosamente no había traído su ropa de repuesto para la clase de pintura, sus _converse_ negros estaban limpios de pintura, pero no limpios de charco por la lluvia que acaparo esa misma mañana. Andar con esos harapos no le importaba ―muy raro en él―, andaba de muy buen humor, cosa que a Deidara le extraño un montón y también le asusto… Por lo que paso justamente unas horas antes…

๑ **.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ **๑

_Sasori caminaba alegre por la universidad. Acababa de salir de clase de historia de arte y se dirigía a la de pintura. El suelo estaba algo mojado ya que hace como media hora había terminado de llover. El olor a pasto mojado le encantaba al pelirrojo, era un delicioso aroma que le hacía sacar una sonrisa, por eso le gustaba mucho la lluvia. Su ropa estaba un poco mojada, pero impecable de suciedad. A lo lejos pudo observar a su amigo Deidara ―su alumno rubio de sexualidad dudosa―, por inercia se acerco a su amigo._

―_Hey Deidara ―saludó sacudiendo la mano._

_La cara de Sasori como un muñeco de porcelana, brillaba y echaba chispas. Su sonrisa podía iluminar un estadio entero. El rubio platicaba animadamente con un albino de ojos violetas de gran sonrisa picara, este llevaba un collar de plata con un circulo y un triangulo dentro ―probablemente de una secta satánica―. Cuando el rubio se giro para mirar a su Danna quedo con ojos en blanco. ¡Mirar a su querido maestro con aquella aura brillosa y de muchas estrellas le aterraba! Era como observar a un tierno niño pero con un interior malvado y desagradable. Deidara retrocedió unos pasos y coloco sus brazos en forma de equis totalmente petrificado. _

―_A-A-Aléjate ―titubeó asustado._

―_¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó extrañado su Danna._

―_¡Aléjate Satanás, hum! ―lloriqueó el rubio._

―_¿¡ A quien carajo le dices así, mocoso indecente! ―venitas de furia aparecieron en la sien del maestro._

―_¡Por favor que salga el espitiru bueno del cuerpo de mi Danna! ―cayó de rodillas al suelo y miró el cielo―. ¿¡Qué hizo para merecer esto, hum!_

―_¡Mocoso IDIOTA! ―lo golpeó haciéndole un chichón enorme a Deidara―. ¡No tengo ningún espíritu dentro! ¡Y ES ESPIRITU, NO ESPITIRU!_

―_Pero si lo que dije fue eso… Espitiru… ―palpó el chichón con la yema de sus dedos―. Ay, me duele, hum… ―se levantó del suelo._

―_Pero si muñequita de porcelana se ve diferente hoy ―le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un niño, esto hizo enojar más a Sasori―. Qué hermoso niño… ―le dijo con sonrisa picarona._

―_¡YA BASTA HIDAN! ―le golpeó con la palma de su mano a la mano Hidan, para que dejara de acariciarlo como un niño._

―_¡Malo! ―se quejó y beso su mano roja por el golpe―. ¡Me dolió!_

―_¡Eso le pasa por idiotas a ustedes dos! Se salvan porque hoy me siento bien ―dio unas palmaditas en su pecho, como si estuviera enorgullecido de sí mismo y demuestra una de sus sonrisas._

―_¡Pero no tenias que ser tan malo! ―balbuceó el albino._

―_¿Pero tú no eras masoquista? ―preguntaron extrañados los dos artistas._

―_¡JODER! ¡PUTOS! ¡No jodan tanto! ―replicó el albino y desvió la mirada de sus dos amigos._

_**«Otra vez haciendo comentarios idiotas… Bueno, el es Hidan. Es un compañero mas de Deidara que mío. El es de cabello blanco y ojos de color violeta, ¿Peculiar, no? ¿Cómo podría describirlo a él en una sola palabra? Ah, claro… IDIOTA. Hidan es una persona que no le importa nada y que hace lo que le da la gana. Es rockero y además sigue una extraña religión sangrienta ―eso es lo que lo tiene más estúpido cada día―. Si no mal recuerdo se llama "Jashin". Claro no debo olvidar que su lenguaje no tiene nada de lo cual envidiarse, lo único que sabe decir son groserías, cosas sobre su Dios y sin olvidar sus comentarios estúpidos e innecesarios ―Debe ser por eso que se lleva muy bien con Deidara―. ¿Qué más podría decir de él? Creo que en estos días se ha vuelto un poco más suave con Kakuzu, su amigo de toda la vida. Cuando se juntan lo único que puedo escuchar son quejas y más quejas. Ellos dos me sacan de quicio junto con Deidara»**_

―_Anda a llorarle a Kakuzu~ ―el rubio hizo una mueca de estar llorando como un niño, frotando sus puños con sus ojos._

―_¡Joder rubia, me las pagaras! ―se fue corriendo― ¡KAKUZU! ¿¡Donde estas! ―se alejó poco a poco de los artistas._

―_¡No me digas rubia coño, hum! ―se quejo por último el rubio al ver alejarse a su amigo, que pregunto por todas partes por el individuo llamado "Kakuzu" ―. Le hubiera llamado o mandado un mail._

―_Tú sabes cómo es de idiota tu amigo ―se burló su Danna._

―_¡No digas eso Danna, hum! ―gritó un tanto enojado._

―_¿Qué? Es un idiota… ―soltó un suspiro._

―_No, eso no ―negó con la cabeza―¡El también es tu amigo! ― le sonrió alegremente._

―_Este mocoso… ―musitó cosa que fue inaudible para Deidara._

―_¡Danna tengo que irme! ¡Clase de Lógica con la profesora que no soporta que lleguen tarde como usted! ―se burló y se fue corriendo alegremente levantando el agua del suelo._

―_¡Mocoso idiota! ―sonrió un poco orgulloso de su alumno―. Aun le falta por aprender..._

_El dio un giro de media vuelta y siguió hacia su salón. Con la cabeza ese pensamiento, esa pequeña cosa que le había dicho Deidara, "El también es tu amigo", lo que había logrado aquel chico, tener la cabeza ocupada de su Danna._

๑ **.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ **๑

El pelirrojo buscaba un lugar donde comprar el almuerzo y volver a la universidad, posiblemente a conversar con su alumno y también llevarle algo de comer, ya que al pobre le tocaron clase justamente en la hora del almuerzo, y su Danna se encargaba de llevarle algo de comer. Algunas veces confundían que Sasori y Deidara eran novios, esto hacia que el rubio se sonrojara un poco y también, que la ira de Sasori saliera a flote. Sabía que su alumno estaba enamorado de él, pero Sasori no sentía nada por Deidara, sabía que tenía un amor no correspondido.

Siempre eran malinterpretados porque Sasori solo está con Deidara y nada más con él. Son un como un chicle, a diferencia de Deidara que era muy carismático y tenía toda clase de amigos.

_**«El único chico en el puedo confiar es Deidara. El me hizo mostrar más mi arte cuando entramos al mismo club de arte, por insistencia de él. Su sonrisa de alguna manera me hizo olvidar por un rato la soledad y pude divertirme más en la preparatoria como cualquier chico. Le debo mucho a él, pero nunca podría decírselo, soy su Danna y debo actuar como tal. He estado solo toda mi vida, pero he cambiado un poco al lado de Deidara… Lastimosamente conozco solo un grupo de personas raras como Deidara. ¿Amigos? Solo sienten pena por mí, seguramente… Debería ser mejor, "conocidos"».**_

Pensamientos iban y venían en la mente del pelirrojo. Miró a ambos lados. Camino sin darse cuenta a aquella cafetería. Esa hermosa cafetería de un lindo tono azul turquesa y suelo completamente brilloso y de madera. Se podía ver claramente todo a través de las largas y relucientes ventanas del lugar. Una linda cafetería donde puede ir cualquier tipo de personas. Las personas eran atendidas gentilmente por mesoneros con una sonrisa sincera. Pero no observo a la persona que buscaba sin darse cuenta con sus ojos.

―Al parecer no está ―musitó con aire de tristeza y mostro una débil sonrisa―, _"¿Pero por que debería importarme? Ni siquiera debería tomarlo en cuenta."_

Se escucho un sonido de un metal caer al suelo, proviniendo de un callejón de al lado del restaurante. El pelirrojo dejo de prestarle atención a la cafetería y decidió ir a ver lo que pasaba en aquel callejón. Podría ser un gato buscando comida o perros pelear y dejaron caer un cubo de basura… Pero algo le llamaba para ir allí. Entró al sombreado callejón podía ver el cubo de basura en el suelo, un joven estaba a su lado en el suelo sentado y de espalda al pelirrojo.

―**¡No jodas, mira lo que hiciste! **―habló con voz gruesa y agresiva el joven―. P-Pero, es que se me resbalo ―esta vez la voz era más agradable y pacifica―. **¡Eres demasiado torpe! **―volvió esa voz agresiva― ¡N-No fue mi intención! Te lo juro… ―nuevamente esa voz agradable pero esta vez más nerviosa.

―"_¿Está hablando consigo mismo?" _Disculpa, ¿Se encuentra bien? ―se acercó y agarró el hombro de aquel joven y este miro sobre su hombro mostrando su rostro.

El pelirrojo no lo pudo creer, sabía que esa voz le recordaba a alguien pero no pensaba que fuera de él. Específicamente esa persona que menos pensaba ver. Con lágrimas en los ojos dorados y brillantes lo miraba esa preciosa cara con algo de confusión y duda. Su piel tan peculiar y rara como siempre, blanca y negra. Su cabello corto y alborotado, recordaba a la grama de la universidad. Quedo estupefacto por un momento, y cayó de rodillas al suelo y apoyo sus manos. Con sus ojos en blanco observó el suelo.

_**« ¿Por qué con solo mirarlo me hace temblar todo el cuerpo? ¡Ni siquiera pude resistir estar de pie por una mirada así! ¿Debo estar mal de la cabeza? ¡No! Seguro se me bajo la atención. Pero esto solo pasa con él… Me pongo nervioso es con el… ¡Y nada mas con él! Mi pecho me duele de alguna manera, es como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de reventar… Pero… ¿¡Por que con esa persona? ¡Que ni su nombre se! ¿Por qué tiene que ser justamente y precisamente con él?»**_

El peliverde se levantó del suelo rápidamente y miró al pelirrojo algo asustado e intrigado por lo que acaba de pasar. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás con las manos temblorosas y ojos lagrimosos. Sus mejillas rosadas por la impresión que se llevo al ver otra vez a ese pelirrojo. En la ciudad no hay muchas personas con ese color peculiar de cabello, además de tener ese mismo rostro angelical que le había impresionado a primera vista al de ojos dorados.

―¡L-Lo mate! ¡Lo mate del susto por mi piel! ―sus manos pararon a su cara para cubrirla―. **¡No seas marica! ¿Cómo puedes matarlo de la impresión? **―la voz gruesa le estaba reprimiendo―. Bueno... ¡Seguramente se asusto de lo feo que soy! ―su voz cada vez más débil se escondía en los llantos que daba―. **¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! No está muerto, está sorprendido seguramente** ―le aseguró con voz enojada la parte negra―. ¿Tú crees? ―quitó su manos del rostro para dejar ver una amable sonrisa―. ¡Qué bueno! Pensé que lo había matado con mi fealdad, jejeje… ―dijo con voz apacible―. **¿Eres un estúpido o qué? **―la mano oscura jalaba la mejilla clara haciendo que se colocase de un tono rosado pálido que se notaba en la mejilla clara―. Ay, que me dueleee~~~

Su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo. Sasori pudo oír la conversación del peliverde. Gotas de sudor frio pasaban por la sien, seguía un poco nervioso, la otra vez no estaba tan nervioso porque andaba con Deidara, y sabe que el rubio sabe tratar con las personas, ¿Pero qué haría esta vez? Levantó el rostro para observar lo que lo rodeaba. Abrió mas los ojos de asombro, lo que contempló fue la imagen de un peliverde peleándose consigo mismo y jalándose el uniforme. Mirar tan escena era muy raro, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Bipolaridad? ¿Doble personalidad? ¿Acaso el sufrió de la misma soledad que Sasori y no tuvo otra opción más que crear otra personalidad para socializar con ella? No sabía qué era eso, ni le importaba, pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

―**¿¡EH! ¿¡De que te estás riendo! **―le habló con voz amenazadora.

―¡P-Perdona! ―con dificultad se levantó. Se tambaleó pero recupero el equilibro―. Es que me dio algo de risa lo que estabas haciendo ―evitó encontrarse con la mirada de aquel joven. Sabía que podría volver a pasar lo mismo y caer rendido nuevamente.

―**¿¡TE ESTABAS RIENDO DE MI! **―Levantó la manga de su uniforme y formo un puño en el brazo negro. Preparándose para propinarle un golpe en la cara a Sasori. Se podía ver el enfado que tenía en su cara, frunció el entrecejo.

―¡N-NO, CLARO QUE N-NO! ―negó con la cabeza agitadamente un poco tembloroso. No quería pensar lo que un chico con esa estatura tan alta podía hacerle―. ¡Estaba riéndome contigo!

―**Ah ok…** ―acomodó nuevamente su manga. Alzo bote de basura y lo colocó en su lugar de origen, al lado de una puerta de hierro que conectaba con la cafetería.

―"_¿¡En serio aceptaras esa excusa tan mala!" _―se sorprendió por la aceptación tan rápida por parte del peliverde.

―P-Perdona por tanta agresividad ―se disculpó el joven e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

―No te preocupes, no es nada_ "Al parecer volvió con una personalidad más amable_" ―pensó con algo de intriga.

―Mi nombre es Zetsu, gusto en conocerte ―se limpió cuidadosamente la mano con un pañuelo verde pastel que tenía en su bolsillo. Lo volvió a guardar y mostró la mano al pelirrojo con una sonrisa tímida.

―Akasuna no Sasori ―le estrechó la mano y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas―. El gusto es mío ―intentó no cruzar miradas con el peliverde.

Pequeñas palpitaciones podía escuchar el pelirrojo. En su corazón se escuchaban cada vez más rápido. El más pequeño temía que fueran escuchados por el peliverde, pero al parecer este no se percatado de nada y soltó un suspiro de alivio e intento tranquilizarse un poco. Separaron sus manos y el pelirrojo sintió un alivio dentro de sí, pensaba que estallaría su corazón ―como las obras de arte de su alumno―. ¿Qué le hacía sentir así?

_**«El solo rozar su piel hacia estremecerme. Al conectar nuestros ojos sentía mi sangre subir a mis mejillas. Era como si un éxtasis al verlo. No, no era eso… es como si mi cuerpo cayera rendido ante él. ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Yo, siendo como soy, no puedo caer así ante nadie! Mi orgullo no me lo permite…»**_

―Perdona por ser agresivo hace unos segundos ―se disculpó con voz gentil. Una hermosa y melodiosa voz que llamaba mucho la atención del pelirrojo―. ¿Quieres tomar algo de café? ¡Si no me equivoco la otra vez lo tomaste! ¿Deseas un poco?

Zetsu le sonrió de una forma tan atrayente como agradable, de una forma que decía que ya lo consideraba un amigo. Sus pómulos tomaron el tono de su cabello. Los latidos de su corazón se empezaron a acelerar cada vez más. _La otra vez no mostro esa sonrisa_, había pensado. No tuvo otra opción que aceptar su invitación y nuevamente probar el café que tanto detestaba, pero lo hacía con tal de ver esa sonrisa.

Zetsu lo hizo pasar a la cocina que era completamente blanca con todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos y algunos cocineros vestidos de blanco, que cocinaban alegremente. Giraron a la derecha y entraron a una habitación igual de blanca con una mesa de madera en el centro con unas seis sillas alrededor.

―Puedes sentarte ―le dijo el peliverde la misma voz dulce y esté obedeció―. Ya volveré con el café ¿Un Mokaccino especial, no?

―¡S-si! ―asintió nervioso y el peliverde salió de la habitación―. Recordó lo que había pedido la primera vez que vine… ¡aaaghh! ―cruzó los brazos para apoyarlos en la mesa y sobre ellos apoyar su cabeza y ocultarla―. No puedo mostrar este vergonzoso rostro a nadie―notó como cada vez aumentaba el ardor en su rostro― ¿Qué me está pasando? ―musitó.

Siguió con su cabeza escondida debajo de los brazos, hasta que llego el bicolor con una linda y brillante taza ―era de color blanco con pétalos de cerezo de adorno―, con un espeso y espumoso café.

―Aquí tienes, la casa invit-ta ―le sirvió educadamente y luego se sentó en la silla de al frente del pelirrojo. Su rostro un leve sonrojo, se rascó un poco la nuca por nerviosismo. Los ojos iban del café a Sasori y de Sasori al café.

―G-Gracias ―tomó con sus dos manos la taza y dio soplidos para enfriar el café y tomarlo. Seguía sin gustarle el café, aunque este tenía un sabor diferente, tenía otra sensación extraña ―. Esta muy bueno ―tomó una de las servilletas de a su lado para quitar los restos de café que tenía en las comisuras de sus labios.

―**¿¡EN SERIO! **¡Q-Que bueno!―se alegró el peliverde y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas de euforia―. Ese café lo hice yo ―le sonrió. Parecía que se regocijaba en su esfuerzo.

―¿En serio? ―miró nuevamente el café y lo bebió. Podría decirse que este café tenía otro efecto, algo que le sedujo al pelirrojo. Mostró una sonrisa simplona y una pequeña risa. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para encontrar una diferencia en un café?―. _"Que ridiculez…" _Perdona por causarte estos problemas.

― ¡O-Oh, no hay problema! Perdóname a mi por acusarte de algo que no hiciste ―se disculpó.

Miraba detenidamente el café que tomaba el pelirrojo, esperando que se lo tomara todo. El notó esto y no dejo ni una gota de café, no deseaba hacer entristecer a esa persona que lo trato muy agradable. En algunos segundos Sasori evitaba contacto con sus ojos, no deseaba caer en el nerviosismo otra vez.

―Perdona pero tengo que irme ―se levantó del asiento―. Mi alumno me está esperando y debo llevarle algo de comer. El café estaba delicioso.

―¿Comida? ―dijo un poco extrañado el bipolar―. **¡Con que me querías robar comida!**

―¡Eso no es! Estaba buscando un local parar comprar un almuerzo ―se explicó el chico. Soltó un suspiro, este tipo de conversaciones le recordaba estar en la universidad con ese montón de extraños amigos de Deidara.

―**Ha, con qué era eso **―entendió y habló con voz gruesa―. Perdóname… ―dijo con voz dulce y miedosa.

―"_Definitivamente es bipolar"_ ―dijo con una gota recorriendo la sien―. Bueno, espero no te moleste pero tengo que irme.

―¡Espera no te vayas! ―le gritó con miedo.

―"_¿No me digas que?" _―quedó un poco pensativo el pelirrojo. Podía saber lo que pensaba el peliverde, aunque no le mirara a los ojos dorados. Le dificultaba mucho esquivar unos ojos dorados tan llamativos y deleitosos.

๑ **.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ **๑

―"_Y así fue como termine" _―miró una bolsa blanca que contenía una caja.

Los dos estaban donde empezaron, en el callejón. El peliverde mostraba su semblante tímido pero podía mostrarse su alegría. Sasori ya no podía mas, sentía que se aprovechaba del peliverde por aceptar aquellos regalos, si apenas se acababan de conocer.

_**«¿Acaso él podía confiar tanto así en una persona como yo? Desde el accidente de mis padres, no pude confiar en más nadie. Intente alejarme de todos aquellos. Le mostraba una fría mirada a cualquiera. Les respondía de forma soberbia. El único que no se rindió fue Deidara, y me ayudo a salir de esa oscuridad. Eso llamado odio»**_

―Espero te gusten esos panecillos ―comentó―. Los hicimos nosotros…

―"_¿Nosotros?" _―pensó el ojimiel y Zetsu prosiguió.

―Cuando quieras puedes venir a comer.

―Claro, claro ―se sonrojó. ¿Verlo de nuevo? ¿En serio quería verlo de nuevo?

―También hay un poco de café en unos vasos especiales, no te preocupes que no se irá el calor del café ―explicó alegremente―. Espero que a tu amigo le guste.

―Seguro le encantara… Oye… ―le iba a preguntar algo pero fue interrumpido por este.

―Ya termino mi hora de descanso. ¡Espero nos veamos luego! ―abrió la puerta y se despidió con la mano para luego entrar al lugar.

―¿Por qué confías tanto en mi? ―musitó cabizbajo y luego observó nuevamente la comida.

๑ **.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ **๑

Ya había pasado más de una hora cuando llego a la universidad. Ya no olía al fresco de la mañana el sol estaba iluminando el cielo. Su amigo Deidara estaba sentado en una mesa de madera de campo con un enorme paraguas arriba para tapar el sol. El individuo estaba con otra persona que Sasori no podía distinguir de lejos quien era.

― "_Debería comprarme unos lentes de vista"_ ―pensó y estrujo su ojo con su mano vacía.

―¡¿Qué quieres, hum! ―gritó el rubio. Sasori lo pudo escuchar a lo lejos.

―Oh, otra vez él… ―se tranquilizó un poco el artista―. ¿Pero porque tenía que ser justamente en el almuerzo? _"Especialmente el que hizo… Esa persona…"_

_**«Esa persona era…»**_

๑ **.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ **๑

_Deidara-Inuzuka:__ ¡Hey! Yo de nuevo. ¿Les agrado? Intente ponerle escenas más de comedia para alegrar un poco más el fic. Aunque es más drama que comedia. Por cierto ¡Mary Senpai ItaSaso! Conocida como la famosa TheLoveIsArt, hace muy buenos fics SasoZetsu, por favor léanlos y dejen reviews, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, porque te gustan mis fics SasoZetsu y me esfuerzo mucho para poder escribir tan bien como tú._

_¡Esto es hecho para el Proyecto SasoZetsu: Por un mundo más artístico y verde!_

_Bye bee, muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
